fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
El Dorado City
El Dorado City (エルドラド市, Eru Dorado-Shi) is the world's foremost greatest vacation resort and international renowned resort home to the largest pool of gamblers and accumulation of in all of Earth Land, earning it's top spot as the major location for gambling, shopping, fine dining, entertainment, and nightlife. Earning it's fabled nickname as the City of Gold (金の街, Kin no Machi), as most people dismissed the existence of the city as a myth due to the difficulty of finding it's location, often classified as an for the simple act of searching it's exact location. As the entertainment capital of the Earth Land, and is famous for its mega casino–hotels and associated activities, clamoring to the very highest standards in the form of five star hotels, services and commodities like food and service. Considered by most as the global leader in the hospital industry, it is widely considered as the largest concentration of capital in the world, with billions of 's being spent, traded, or exchanged for exclusive use in the city's many facilities and resorts, making it the most profitable economic state in Fiore. Overview Much like the legends that surround this magnificent city, El Dorado more than earns it's title as the city of gold as it's transient shining light is akin to the purest bars of gold, giving off an atmosphere of the supernatural kind to most onlookers observing the city from afar, glowing brightly in the same manner as precious jewels. El Dorado is first and foremost a city that focuses purely on the use capital as a monetary object used for services in exchange for large quantities, meaning that the richest and more economical endowed a person is, the higher the quality style of living they receive. As the mpst highest grossing city in all of Earth Land, El Dorado offers the very highest level of service by using top quality items and amenities not found in other regions in the world, making them one-of-a-kind by providing resources that are 1st class, be it food, facilities, or objects obtained through monetary exchange. This typically means that whatever someone wants, if they pay the right price, it can be easily obtained, as it follows the universal rule of "money talks." ''The city is made up of a variety of establishments ranging from restaurants, hotels, amusement parks, recreational areas, and most importantly casinos, with a grand total of 138 different locations that focuses purely on games. It should be noted that all locations and instillation found in El Dorado are either 1st class or five star ("★★★★★"), offering prime service of the highest quality in order to distinguish itself from all other resorts in Earth Land; hiring a wide arrange of employees specializing in cooking, cleaning, repair, maintenance, etc., no other established location has a working staff of this level, existing on a level all on their own. However, El Dorado prides itself on the level of security, stability, and protection it offers for it's citizens, often hiring a vast arrange of wizards ranging from legal guilds to independent mages looking for stable work. On the other hand, since this is a city that has the highest accumulation of wealth in the world, it is often hailed as the most heavily fortified and well-guarded city in Earth Land, putting up a variety of countermeasures designed to stop even the most veteraned of S-Class mages from trying to rob or cheat in the city's casinos or various facilities scattered around El Dorado. With such an enticing atmosphere, El Dorado can be considered the mecca for gamblers world-wide, gathering or inviting the very best and brightest partake in the casinos, often offering them the best treatment possible in order to lure in high rollers. Distinguished by it's many games of chance made available to the citizens that range from simple poker, crabs, roulette, to other more unorthodox games such as baccarat, bingo, and slots – any type of game in which a person has to wager something of value and win out of sheer luck and skill is typically found in the city. With some of the highest recorded pay-outs in history, El Dorado is frequently associated as a city of dreams capable of fulfilling any wish if you pay a little extra; on a typically scale, most high-end slots can net up to '''140,000,000' on average, it quite easily makes most lucky gamblers some of richest individuals in the land, making their wildest dreams a reality. Aside from gambling, a large variety of shows and attractions can be found inside the city, such as vacation resorts, multiple bars, and even a bingo parlor; it's most notable attraction is it's various shows, Broadway plays, and large concert area where bands play music. It caters to the tastes and interest from to young and old alike, offering an amusement park for kids, a museum for art aficionados, theater, cultural center, and a music center for most musicians to practice or for visitors to listen. For those looking to escape the loud and populated areas, a national park is located at the center of the city, allowing most to enjoy a serene scenery without the non-stop rambling coming from machines or the inhabitants. Although being built as a highly industrialized urban city, some areas still retain it's natural land marks and ecological reservoir in the form of conservatories and botanical gardens that keeps most of it's flora and fauna intact, untouched by human hands. Along with plant life, most of these gardens still retain their original inhabitants in the form of animals, insects, and magical beasts, maintaining a perfect balance between naturalism and industrialism. One notable characteristic about El Dorado is the simple fact that finding the city by foot is unimaginably difficult to do, as it was designed to be a seclusive, hidden location only accessible through very few viable methods of transport. More often than not, most gain entry to the city via reservations or by special invitation from the city's higher ups, often inviting the most prestigious of individuals with reputations that make them off to be important, such as Guild Masters, S-Class wizards, politicians, famous gamblers, etc. Demographics The entire Government Economy Tourism Resorts Hotels Gambling Auction Notable Locations Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Story Locations